


Sam's rough day

by Monster_hunter82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_hunter82/pseuds/Monster_hunter82
Summary: Dean wakes up to a 5 year old Sam with an ear infection.I really suck at summaries
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome I'm still new to the writing community please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer i own nothing but my own plot

“Fuck.” that’s what Dean got to wake up to, well that and a small being attacking him in his bed. “what the-” his barely awake self tried to figure out what was happening. First, he heard a chorus of curse words that sounded like they were coming from someone to young to be saying them, then he felt someone climbing in his bed to jump on him. He would’ve just shoved them off but it was to small to be Sam. His eyes snapped open as he growled and flipped over the other person. He looked to Sam’s bed and he wasn’t there, “must’ve gone out for a run or some other healthy shit” he whispered to himself. 

A “get off me man” from the thing snapped him out of his thoughts. “what?” he looked down and saw an all to familiar face but it was to small. 

“Sam?” he asked tentatively. 

“Yeah what did think man now get off me” Sam pretty much whined. 

“Sorry man, uh what happened, you're small.” dean said with a puzzled look. 

“No shit Sherlock, and I have no clue what happened I just woke up and boom I'm like five.” Sam said in a growl but it was so small Dean had to laugh, it started as a slight chuckle but as Sam kept growling at him to stop he just laughed more, eventually he found himself in a full out bark, but he quickly stopped when he that Sam was on verge of tears. 

“dude what's wrong, I'm sorry I didn’t mean to upset you” he apologized, he sat next to Sam and put a hand on his head. 

To his surprise Sam leaned into the touch and fell against Deans side. “you feeling ok?” Dean asked the small child. Sam shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“hey, hey its ok. You're ok” Dean said as he picked him up, he walked around the room whispering calming words. He felt the boy's temperature “your burning up” he took the shirt Sam was wearing, which was like ten sizes to big, off. And started a lukewarm bath to put him in. He was about to put Sam in the bath when Sam made a distressed noise and clung to Deans shirt. 

“what's wrong? You know if you want to feel better you have to go in the tub” Dean reasoned thinking that if his Sam was in there that it would work, but what he got was “no its to cold” Dean, realizing that rationalization was not going to work in this case, put Sam on the lid to the toilet. 

Sam almost fell off trying to get back to Dean, “dude calm down I’ll be right back” Dean went out to the other room and stripped down into just his boxers came back in and picked Sam back up, and lowered himself into the tub with his brother. 

Sam whined and tried to get even closer to Dean, “hey man you just got to stay for a little while longer, its ok, I know it's cold, just calm down” is what Dean heard himself saying over and over again for about half an hour, after that time he got out and wrapped Sam in a towel, put him on the bed and was about to go shower. 

“don't leave” he heard Sam whisper, he turned around and Sam was starting to cry again. 

“hey I'm just going to shower, you’ll be ok, I’ll only be like ten minutes, ok?” he saw Sam nod, so he hopped in the shower, he was out in five, he toweled off and got dressed quickly. When he came out the scene he saw made him smile, Sam was curled up in Dean’s jacket and softly snoring. Dean quietly walked over and felt his temperature, and it wasn’t good, it was almost hotter than earlier. He mentally debated what he should do, he came to the conclusion that he would have to take Sam to the hospital, he shook the boy awake and was greeted with grumbles but open eyes. 

“Hey bud we need to take you to the E.R. your temperatures to high for me to do anything with.” Sam only nodded which worried Dean more, because Sam normally hated the hospital. Dean drove as fast as he could not caring that he was probably breaking like a hundred laws. He had Sam on his lap because the boy would not let go, the fifteen minute drive felt like an hour as he pulled up to the E.R. he rushed in and someone came to help him, they took Sam and asked if he was the boy's father, he must’ve nodded, because she let him come with them in the back. They gave him paperwork to fill out and that’s when he realized Sam Winchester was a 28-year-old man, not a 5-year-old boy. He had to come up with a last name for the kid, and somehow tell Sam what that is. He finished filling out the paperwork using one of his aliases for both of their last names, he found the room Sam was in with some help from a nurse. 

When he walked in what he saw upset him, small little Sam was hooked up to like 3 different machines, and laying there on the bed Sam looked so small that he almost missed him. When Sam saw Dean he made a noise and reached up to be held. 

He walked over to the bed and gave Sammy his hand, because he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to pick him up. The doctor walked in and motioned Dean to go to the hallway. 

Dean tried to pry his hand from Sam’s grip, but Sam wouldn’t let go. He got him to let go but that was accompanied with whimpers and tears from Sam. Dean felt really bad, but the doctor was waiting for him. 

He went out to the doctor and asked “what’s the problem? Is he ok?” 

The doctor nodded “he has a pretty bad ear infection, he should be ok with a week or two worth of antibiotics, we would like to keep him for a night or two for observation.” 

“yeah ok” Dean nodded now remembering that Sammy got ear infections a lot when he was 5 the first time. He went back into the room and saw Sam sitting up in tears, and it broke his heart. He quickly went back to the nurse's station and asked if he could hold Sammy. 

“yeah of course, let me just move some stuff to make it easier” an older kind looking nurse answered him. 

He followed her back to Sam’s room. She told him to sit in the chair that was right next to the bed. She started moving around some wires and his I.V. so he could move towards Dean. She picked up Sam and put him in Deans arms, Sammy relaxed once he saw who was holding him. 

“De’ it hurts” Sammy whined holding his ear, the nurse heard and gave him something to help with pain. 

“it's so nice to see young fathers so invested in his child's life.” she said. 

Dean shook his head “His Mom actually died when he was a baby, so it's been just the two of us basically his whole life” 

“Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry for assuming.” she rushed to apologize. 

“No, it's ok, it happens a lot.” Dean reassured her. She just nodded and left. Dean realized that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's get to go shopping
> 
> I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry It's been a while, here's a longer chapter to make up for it.
> 
> Disclaimer i own nothing but my own plot

Dean must've fallen asleep because he woke up to Sam being taken out of his arms. He held onto Sam tighter, “Sorry I didn’t realize you were awake, I was told to put him back on his bed so he didn’t fall” a young looking nurse hastily said. Dean relaxed and nodded to her, he didn’t fall asleep though. He just watched Sam. Seeing Sam surrounded by tubes and wires made him look way smaller than a 5-year-old should, even though he was a small kid. 

Dean’s phone started to ring and he quickly answered it so it wouldn’t wake up Sammy. “yea?” he answered the call. 

“Where the hell have ya been boy, I’ve been calling ya all night. Sam's not even answering his phone” dean heard bobby practically yell on the other line. 

He walked out of the room so he could talk, “Yea sorry about Sam,” he started to say. 

“The hell you two get yerselves into?” Bobby said with annoyance lacing his tone. 

“That's the thing I don’t think we did anything, this morning, or I guess yesterday now, I woke up and Sam was a little kid, no older than 5” Dean answered him. 

“Did ya piss off a witch again boy?” 

“I don’t think so, we were here for a vamp nest, and it was an easy hunt” Dean sighed and went to the door of the room Sam was in. “I don’t know what to do Bobby” he said defeatedly. 

“Well why don’t ya bring ‘im here and we’ll see what we can do. Alright, you basically raised the kid the first time, how hard could it be?” he chuckled. 

“We’ll come when we can, but it probably won't be for a couple of days, he’s in the hospital with a pretty bad ear infection.” Dean answered him. 

“You took him to the hospital, for an ear infection? How bad was it?” Bobby asked. 

“His temp wouldn’t come down, and he had a lot when he was this age the first time, they had said last time if he had one more he would need some special treatment or something, I wanted to make sure this wasn’t that” He breathlessly explained. 

“Well you take care of that boy, and don’t forget to take care of yourself too, call me when you’re headed my way” 

“Will do Bobby” and by then he had hung up. When Dean walked back into the room Sam was up and looking very scared and confused. The minute he saw Dean he practically jumped out of the bed, luckily Dean was able to stop him before he moved to much. 

“De’ you were gone I thought you left me” Sammy cried. 

“Hey I wouldn’t leave, I just had to take a call bud, you’re alright.” at that time an older kind looking nurse came in. 

“Good morning sleepy head!” she greeted Sam “How are we feeling today?” she asked him. 

“Hurts” was all he said as he buried his head in Deans hand that had somehow made its way into Sam’s. 

“Well let's see what we can do about that.” She brightly said as she moved around the room and checked the monitors. “Dad can I talk to you outside please” She asked directing her question to Dean” 

Seeing the terrified look on Sam's face at the mention of him leaving Dean asked “Can we talk in here, I don’t think Sammy will mind” 

“Oh alright, Sam’s vitals look better than last night, and his temperature has gone down significantly. We are going to give you the antibiotics you need for his ear, and you guys are good to go” She said brightly. 

“Awesome thank you” he said as the nurse walked away. He looked back at Sammy who had fallen asleep holding Deans hand, and he noticed that they must've put Sam in different clothes than when he came, then again all he was wearing were oversized boxers. 

Gently lifting his hand from Sam, he went to the hospital gift shop and found what he was looking for, he grabbed a t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, and a pair of sweats that looked like they were Sam’s size and brought them back up. 

Sam was still asleep when he got back, but the lack of tubes and wires and the tear streaks on his face means that he was awake not too long ago. Dean gently shook Sam awake, “Dude it's time to wake up” 

“They said we get to go home, is that true Dean?” Sam asked excitedly. 

Dean nodded and held up the clothes “Got you some clothes from downstairs, they will probably fit, here.” he said as he tossed the clothes on the bed. 

“Ok” Sam answered. He got dressed, well mostly got dressed, he got his head stuck in the sleeve of his shirt “Help” he whined. 

“Alright, alright, hang on” Dean sighed as he helped Sam get unstuck. “I still have to fill out some paperwork and shit, you wanna stay here or come with me?” Dean asked once he was dressed. The only answer he got was Sam climbing into his arms. “I guess that answers my question” Dean said as he moved Sam into a better position. 

After they had filled out all the paperwork, lying when they had to, Dean left the hospital with a sleeping Sammy in his arms. He got in the Impala when he realized another problem, the only stuff they had that would fit little Sammy was the outfit he bought at the gift shop. He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned, then cursed when he almost woke up Sammy. “I guess this means we get to go shopping” he whispered to himself. 

He pulled in to the parking lot of the nearest Wal-Mart, and sighed as he realized he needed to wake up Sam. Gently he shook Sam awake “Hey come on man you gotta get up” Dean said, but Sam only grumbled and shook his head. Dean found himself sighing for the umpteenth time that day. He decided to just carry Sam, knowing it would probably be easier. 

Dean grabbed a cart and went over what he needed to get in his head. “Dean? Where are we?” he heard Sammy ask. 

“Hey man, we’re at Wal-Mart, we need to get a few things” Dean explained. “By the way, I meant to ask you this earlier, what do you remember?” He asked as he put some random snack food in the cart. 

“I remember going to bed two nights ago at my normal size, then I woke up in this miniature body with an ear infection, yesterday's kinda foggy though.” Sam answered, “Can I get down please? I haven't done much moving the last couple of days” Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Uh yeah, just hold on to the cart or my hand. I don’t want you getting lost” Dean answered him as the headed out of the food section. “Alright time for clothes” he said as they walked into the boy's section. 

Sam walked around looking at the racks of shirts while Dean grabbed some pants and pajamas. “Hey find anything you like?” Dean asked when he walked over to Sam with five pairs of jeans, a pair of sweats, and two pajama sets. 

“Uh I don’t know” Sam answered still looking around. “Can I get some of these?” He asked pointing to the different colored flannels. 

“Yeah whatever you want” Dean answered him coming to stand behind him. “Which colors do you want?” he asked looking at the size of the shirt Sam was currently wearing. 

“Can I please have the blue and black one, the yellow and red one, and the green and black one?” Sam asked as Dean grabbed them off the rack in the right size. He noticed Sam looking at the rest of them longingly and realized he wanted one in every color, so he quickly grabbed the other three colors in his size, red and black, gray and teal, and neon green and black. “Why’d you get those?” Sam asked cautiously. 

“Well you’re gonna need more than three, and you’ll need some t-shirts, come pick out seven t-shirts" Dean told him walking to the correct racks. 

“Seven! Why do I need that many?” Sam asked, even though he was excited at the thought of new shirts. 

“Dude one for each flannel, and a backup, duh” Dean answered as if it was the most obvious answer. 

Sam picked out two plain black shirts, and three solid colored shirts in red, green, and yellow. Then going near the shirts with sayings and pictures on them, he looked for probably about five minutes before he came back to Dean with his choices, a black shirt with an aqua race car on it, and one that said ‘I learned everything I know from my big brother’ on it. He saw Dean smile at it as he put it in the cart. 

“So, you gonna get superhero undies, or what?” Dean asked Sam in a sarcastic voice once they saw that the only options Sam’s size were those or Paw Patrol. 

Sam groaned, “Don't be such an ass” he growled at him. 

“Looks like someone needs their mouth washed out with soap” a cheery looking woman said as she walked past. Thankfully she didn’t stop of Sam would've cussed her out, Dean thought as she walked away. 

“Whatever” Sam said “Just get the least embarrassing ones please” He said quieter. He walked over to the socks thankful that they had just black and grey pairs, he grabbed those as Dean put the Avengers pack of underwear in the cart. He threw in the socks and they made their way to the shoe isle. 

“Ok pick two pairs of shoes” Dean told him. Immediately Sam saw which ones he wanted. He grabbed the small pair of work boots and brought them to Dean. “Are they your size” Dean asked him when he walked over. 

“I’m not sure what size I am” Sam admitted. 

“That's alright we’ll figure it out.” Dean said. After trying on three different sizes, the found out he was a 12. So, they grabbed the boots in the right size. “Get a pair of sneakers” he told Sam. 

“Ugh why I probably won't even need them.” Sam whined. 

“I don’t care just get them” Dean answered him. Sam groaned and went to go look at the options. He pointed to a pair of Batman high tops. Dean got them down for him and put them in the cart. 

“Are we done yet” Sam whined as he leaned on Deans leg. 

“Not yet, we need one more thing. You hanging in there?” he asked. Sam just shrugged and let out a yawn. “alright come on” Dean said as he leaned to and picked up his little brother. 

“It's ok I can walk” Sam protested. 

“Yeah I know but I want to get out of here as fast as possible and you’ve had a long day. Its ok to need help sometimes little bro.” he explained to Sam. He grabbed the last thing he need which was a car seat for Sam. After reading the labels of like six different kinds he figured out that Sam should be in a front facing car seat, he found a plain black one and got that. Then he headed to checkout. 

By the time he made it out of the store Sam was asleep on his shoulder. He made it to the Impala and put Sam down in the front to put in the car seat and unload the bags into the trunk. Finally, he got everything in, the only problem was getting Sam to actually use the car seat. 

Shaking Sam awake Dean stood up out of the car, “Hey dude you need to get in the back” he said once Sam opened his eyes. 

“Why? I never sit in th- oh hell no” he said once he saw the car seat. “There is no way I'm sitting in that” he yelled. 

“You have to, I'm not planning on getting pulled over on the way to Bobby’s because you refused to sit in it.” Dean replied. 

“Ugh fine, but I want a blanket, it gets cold back here.” Sam finally said. 

“I don’t have a blanket but uh here, use this.” Dean said as he handed Sam his leather jacket. 

“I guess this will work” Sam sighed and hopped in the seat. By the time they were on the road he was asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really make my day!! Constructive criticism welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some filler. im trying to find inspiration rn. also i wrote and posted this at 4 am so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing except maybe my own plot, unless someone else had it first. Your reviews honestly make my day when i read them

“Sam, get up” Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. 

“What” Sam groggily said as he opened his eyes. “Wh’er are we” he asked with curiosity as dean opened the front door. 

“Uh, Blue Hawk Tavern in Vegas” he answered after looking on the sign. “we’ve been driving for almost 5 hours and I needed some food, and I don’t know how long your baby body can go without food or a bathroom” he joked. But the minute he said that Sam realized he needed the bathroom now. 

“Dean, can we go in?” he asked with panic lacing his voice. 

“You ok?” Dean asked worriedly seeing the pained expression on SamsSam's face. 

“Yeah but I gotta pee” he whined. 

“Shit, yeah ok let's go in then” Dean answered quickly. Helping Sam get out and walk into the resturant they hastily made their way to the bathroom in the back of the restaurant. Once that situation was taken care of, they went to get seated, they got a booth and Sam crawled in next to Dean, something he hasn’t done since they were kids. “What do you want to eat?” he asked once they were settled. 

“Um, what are you getting?” Sam asked instead of answering. 

“Probably the Western Burger with onion rings” Dean said looking at the menu. 

“Oh, can I get that too?” Sam asked timidly looking at the menu realizing he couldn’t read it. 

“I think it’s a little big for you, how about some chicken fingers?” He asked knowing that’s what Sam used to get everywhere they went. 

“Ok” Sam said relieved they had something he liked. The waitress came over and Dean immediately started flirting with her. She on the other hand was too busy fawning over Sam as he leaned against Deans side, as he was still tired, saying how cute he was. She asked Sam what he wanted to drink and Dean answered for him asyingsaying he wanted some lemonade, which he was ok with. 

“Sam, we still have to figure out what happened” Dean said as the women walked away. “ I“I thought we were dealing with vamps” 

“All the signs pointed to vamps” Sam answered tiredly. “But who knows, with all the shit that’s been going on” He said as he yawned and wrapped his little body around Deans arm that somehow made its way around Sam while they were talking. 

Dean just looked down and smiled on the peaceful look on Sam's face. He decided to just wait till Bobby’s to try to figure it out. Their food came out quickly, as there wernetweren't to many people at the time, and Dean slowly woke up Sam, who looked very confused for a minute until he saw the food. 

“Yum” was all Sam said when he looked at it, he must be really tired Dean thought, he hasn’t even tried it yet. But they just dug in, all conversation being forgotten. 

“So, I’m thinking we should go another 2 hours then stop for the night, how's that sound?” Dean asked as they walked out of the restaurant. 

“Ok a bed would be nice” Sam answered, groaning as they got to the car when he remembered he had to sit in that goddamned car seat. 

“It's not that bad princess” Dean said as Sam sat in the seat with a deep frown on his face. 

“Yeah? Why don’t you come sit back here” Sam yelled, on the verge of tears. 

Dean noticed and backed off, telling him he won't be in it for too much longer, and off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you like this chapter constructive criticism is welcome. also leave some suggestions on what should happen next!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
